Surger (3.5e Class)
Surger Surgers use specific talents, abilities, or spells to improve their physical prowess, or abuse particular holdings of reality to gain an advantage over their foes. Some learn to make use of, for example, the Bull's Strength spell enough to make it a permanent boost to their abilities, wheras others learn to conjure a gout of fire from the ground as if it was second nature. Making a Surger Surgers are a meeting point between being spell-savvy, and combat-savvy. They take the utility-laden approach to dealing with a problem, where having more is better than having less. Abilities: Surgers benefit best from a high Strength, and Intelligence (Or Wisdom), which allows them to suitably use their talents to their fullest. A high Charisma, and Constitution makes their lives much longer, and much more full of life. Dexterity, and Wisdom (Or Intelligence) however tend to be left in the dust, a spell for any task. Races: Surgers are often times composed of races who are more inventive than rules-strict. Therefore, it is rare for more savage races to have such feats among their people. Humans, Elves, Half-Elves, and Gnomes are more commonly Surgers than other creatures, though potential rests upon anyone capable of becoming a Wizard, Sorceror, or Cleric. Alignment: If Arcane-focused, Any. If Divine-Focused, must share a component with chosen Deity. Starting Gold: As Rogue. Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Surger. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Surgers are proficient with the use of Simple Weapons, and Light Armor. They ignore the Arcane Spell Failure penalties of Light Armor, but the penalties associated with a Shield or heavier styles of armor still affect their spells with somatic components. : At 1st level, the Surger chooses between the Arcane school of magic, and the Divine school of magic, see Spells to determine how it affects their Spellcasting abilities. : Surgers are special in their ability to use spells, they may choose to focus in the school of the Arcane or the school of the Divine. Surgers treat their Surger level as levels in either the Wizard, or Cleric depending on what school of magic they've chosen to pursue when it comes to spells known, and their method of acquiring spells. HOWEVER, Surgers have their spells per day halved (Rounded up). Surgers also treat their spell saves, DC, and spellcasting levels as the class chosen does by level, for example an Arcane-focused Surger uses Intelligence instead of Wisdom to cast spells. Surgers choose their spells from the Wizard (if Arcane-focused), or Cleric (If Divine-focused) spell lists as associated with their level. : At 1st level, and certain levels thereafter, the Surger can take a bonus feat that grants a bonus to a Skill, or Save that they qualify for the prerequisites. (Ex): Certain times per day depending upon her level, the Surger can grant herself, or any adjacent target within Line of Sight, a bonus or negative towards any attack, skill, or save. The Surge lasts for only three rounds in combat, a minute out of combat, or until the Surge is used up. The bonus or negative applied is based upon their Intelligence (If Arcane-focused), or Wisdom (If Divine-focused) modifier. For example, a Divine-focused Surger with a Wisdom modifier of +3 would grant a +3 to a companion's Fort Save, or a -3 to an enemy's. : Surgers who pass a Reflex-save that Evasion affects take no damage, but still take full damage for a failed save. : At 3rd level, and certain levels thereafter, the Surger can choose a Metamagic feat that they qualify for the prerequisites of. (Su): At 4th level, the Surger can grant any spell that affects her a limited form of Permanency with this aura. When the spell is cast, the Surger may activate this aura as a swift action, and that spell will then last for as long as she retains the Aura. A Surger's Auras are dispelled by anti-magic-fields, dispel magic, or any effect that leaves her under the effects of fear, unconsciousness, or death. Only one Aura can apply at a time, and attempting to activate another deactivates the Surger's current aura, and replaces it with the new activated aura. Activating an Aura is a Swift action that provokes no Attack of Oppurtunity. (Su): At 7th level, the Surger can reduce the additional spell levels required to augment a spell with a metamagic feat by 1. This aura allows metamagic that only increases the spell level by one to be cast at the same spell level. To benefit from this effect, the spell must be prepared and cast while this aura is active. If the spell is prepared while the aura is active, and another aura is later activated those spells are unavailable until this aura is restored. Activating an Aura is a Swift action that provokes no Attack of Oppurtunity. (Su): At 11th level, the Surger can grant spells she casts the ability to ignore Spell Resistance, but not Immunity (Such as to Fire spells). While this aura is active, the Surger automatically passes any SR check they are required to make, regardless of whether they could make the check regularly or not. Activating an Aura is a Swift action that provokes no Attack of Oppurtunity. (Ex): At 15th level, the Surger can expend an extra use of her Arcane or Divine Surge ability for the day to make any bonus to herself, or an adjacent ally, last until another Surge is applied to herself, or that ally. Surges do not stack, and only one Surge can apply to any one character at a time. Attempting to place another Surge upon a character already granted a Limited Permanent Surge replaces the Surge that was present with the new one, whether it is a Limited Permanent Surge or not. (Ex): At 19th level, a Surger's Arcane or Divine Surges last twice as long as they would otherwise, six rounds, two minutes, or two actions made using the same attack, skill, or save. (Su): At 20th level, a Surger has become a font of Arcane or Divine power. While this Aura applies, the Surger is considered an Elemental (if arcane-focused), or Celestial (if divine-focused) and becomes immune to Sneak Attacks, Critical Hits, Poison, Paralysis, Charm, or Sleep effects. They also gain a +2 bonus to their Intelligence (if arcane-focused), or Wisdom (if divine-focused) ability scores while this aura applies. Activating an Aura is a Swift action that provokes no Attack of Oppurtunity. Human Surger Starting Package Weapons: N/A, Improved Unarmed Attack" '''Skill Selection:' Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Intiative Bonus Feats: Improved Unarmed Attack, Deft Hands Gear: Leather Armor, Standard Adventurer's Gear, Spellbook. Gold: 38GP Campaign Information Playing a Surger Religion: Surgers who are Divine-focused serve and worship a plethora of deities, while Surgers who are Arcane-focused tend to worship deities associated with arcane magic, or even those associated with a trade, or particular group of people with a skill they admire. Other Classes: Surgers find themselves in good company with other adventurers, the religious find comfort in other religious advocates, while the studious find comfort in their own brethren. However, a Surger is always a welcome addition to any party of adventurers with the middle-ground of skill, ability, and combat prowess they bring. Combat: Middle-Ground Support Advancement: Surgers advance well into classes they already study part of, divine focused Surgers find themselves established well amidst Clerics, and other such prestige classes that require levels in Divine Spellcasting, while arcane focused Surgers garner much attention towards suitable classes of their own. Surgers in the World '''Daily Life:' Surgers typically spend their days in function, divinely-focused Surgers worship in the morn to gain their spells per day and be filled with the surge of divine power that their special gift brings, while arcanely-focused Surgers study and contemplate the cosmos to do much the same. Otherwise, they are based firmly around the culture they dwell. Notables: D'wakk Win'jen, Half-Orc Surger6/Fighter2/Expert1, The Tidal Waverly Owner Organizations: Surgers as a whole are somewhat rare in groups, more prone to keeping to their own, or only coming upon each other by happenstance. Not that they do not organize, and form their own styling of parliament, but they are rare enough that many are not within close proximity. NPC Reactions: Others react to the Surger as if she were a Cleric (If Divinely focused), or a Wizard (If Arcanely focused) more often than not. But, many consider them, who actually know of their gifts, as not quite on the same level of greatness. Even still, many do not understand or know of their particular gift, so many are treated just as normal adventurers are. Surger Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcane or Religion) can research Surgers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Surgers in the Game Adaptation: Surgers adapt as well as Clerics, and Wizards do, being that they are lightly the same as those classes. In a high magic campaign, Surgers may run rampant where people are often too short-lived, or impatient to be as devout or studious as true Clerics and Wizards are. Sample Encounter: Morian Grayedel, a rather scandalous and abhorrent thief, is abusing his arcane talents to harrass the peoples of a small town. The party is tasked with hunting down the cowardly filcher, who attempts to lead them through several dead-end alleys, and into a booby-trapped building until a final face off with the cowardly want to be Arcane Trickster, and two LV3 Human, Half ELf, or Elf Rogues. EL 6: Morian Grayedel Neutral Evil Half Elf LV4 Surger AC 18 BAB +6 Fort 1 Reflex 1 Will 5 Attack MW Light Mace 1d6 Attack MW Dagger 1d4 +1 Leather Armor, 2xPotion of Cure Light Wounds, Spellbook, Wand of Magic Missile, 400GP 2 Neutral Evil Human Level 3 Rogues ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class